Cliche Love
by InSimpleBlackAndWhite
Summary: Ashley and Spencer hit it off from the start but, will people , jealousy, and their own insecurities get in the way of their love?
1. Summer Blowout

**Hard to Get**

**Spencer's POV**

It was the end of the summer when we first met and before then everything I thought about love never made sense as cliché as it sounds.

" Spencer get your ass in the car , it's the end of the fucking summer and I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss out on the summer's last round of hot chicas!"

That ladies and gentleman was the classy and oh so subtle introduction of my twin brother Glen.

"Glen calm the hell down I'm walking down the stairs now. God forbid we have to delay you failing to score with chicks", I cleverly replied.

"It's not my fault all the chicks play for your team", Glen complaint.

As we all know by now I'm what most people would consider a lesbian but, I prefer to not be into labels which is kinda why my family is here in the first place. We moved here in the beginning of the summer because i got caught with my girlfriend by my parents and they had themselves convinced it was the cold winters of Ohio and all the bad temptation the place had so we packed up and headed out west to L.A. In my opinion, it's arguably worse because girls in bikini's kinda have an effect on me you know south of the equator. Me and my brother never had the heart to tell them that and we just considered that their ignorance is our bliss.

"Whose party is this anyway's?"I asked

"I don't know i asked Chelsea and she told me some rich girl who goes to King" Clay chimed in.

Clay's our adopted brother but, he is my closest thing to family and him and glen are the one i share all my secret's with.

* * *

It's an hour later now and the party is jumping' when I see her she laughing over something Aiden said so me and my brother both casually make our way over to say hi to Aiden and i desperately want to introduce myself to her

We went over there and for the first time i was at a loss for words so Glen did most of the talking

"Hey Aid, who is this gorgeous woman sitting next to you" he questioned with a wink and Aiden and I simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"I'm Ashley and who is this gorgeous woman standing next you" Ashley asked and the faintest tint of blush surfaced on my cheeks.

"Erm...Uh Hi, I'm Spencer" I mumbled and extended a hand which she graciously shook,

Glen sighed at his failed attempt and Aiden casually walked away with him to console him leaving me with easily the sexiest girl in the room

"Can I get ya' anything" She asked with the most adorable nose-crinkling grin.

"N-no thanks, I don't drink", I replied with an attempt at casualty,

"Really, never have or don't like to?" she interrogated.

"Little bit of both" I say and she laughed and when i hear her laugh strike my ears it's like music .

"Care to explain?" She asks.

"Well, never have but, I know I won't like it" I reply as I slide up to sit on the counter.

She slides and then seductively brushes her lips up against my ear and whispers "How do you know if you never try?" Then she hands me some drink concoction.

I nervously take a sip as she watches me then i begin to cough which makes her pat my back and then slowly rub it. It lingers and then she slowly moves it away.

"Well, now that I've done that, tell me about yourself." I say with a smiles and she smiles.

"Well, I go to King High, I have a sister name Kyla, I like to sing and write songs, my favorite color's blue, I love music,, I like long walks on the beach..." she trails off as I begin to chuckle with an ear to ear grin on my face.

"How about you, Spence...er?" she asks with genuine interest and a head tilt that is too adorable for words.

"Well, I have two brother's Glen who you met before and Clay who was adopted at age 8 by my parents, We moved here at the beginning of the summer from Ohio, I love music too, I love to film, my favorite colors green, I'm enrolling to King in the fall." I answer with a smile.

"Cool, so why'd you move from Ohio ?"she asked .

In my head there were literally thousand of expletives going off and i gave a sheepish grin racking my brain wondering whether i should say the truth.

"Spence, are you there ?", she joked with a slight smirk on her face pulling me away from my thoughts.

I smiled nervously and looked at my shoes and announced "I kinda got caught."

"Doing what? Obviously not drinking", she said pointing at my full cup.

"I got caught making out with my g-girlfriend" I said awkwardly.

I looked up and locked eyes with her and could see a mixture of what i thought was excitement with a dash of jealousy.

"Yeah, that's always awkward. You guys still together" she questioned with hopeful eyes.

What did she mean by the first part of that? Wait, I think she might be gay and a little bit jealous. That's kinda hot. Focus, Spencer focus she's expecting an answer to her-

"Spencer, you ok? Wow, you must zone out a lot. You sure you're don't drink?"

"Yeah, I just think too much and to answer your question no, were not together. She kinda bailed once things got too tough." she replied with a reassuring smile.

Ashley looked down shamefully because she could understand what that felt like. Spencer then placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Ashley smiled back and whispered against Spencer's ear, "Wanna dance Spence?"

Spencer simply nodded due to her lack to form words and shivered at the contact while Ashley led her to the dance floor.

* * *

They made their way to the floor and Ashley placed her hands on either side Spencer's waist while Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. They both swayed to Katy Perry's Wide awake and within few minutes the music became dirty ans they grinded to "Mercy". Spencer's breath hitched when Ashley lightly pressed her thigh against Spencer's throbbing center. Ashley bit her lip when Spencer lightly brushed her lips against the crook of Ashley's neck. They were grinning like idiots and when Ashley leaned in she was cut off by Clay.

"Spencer we gotta go Glen just got into a fight and we need to bail before things truly take a turn for the worst!" Clay exclaimed and pulled Spencer away from Ashley's grip. Spencer looked back and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.


	2. Back to School

_'Beep Beep Beep'_

_Spencer groaned as she she rolled out of bed at a leisurely and began to dress for her first day of her junior year at school. The only reason she was able to put a whisper of a smile on her was the charming brunette whom she met a week ago. _

_"Spencer get your ass down here we need to get going to school and scope out the potential of hot chicas"_

_'It seemed like that was becoming his catchphrase' Spencer thought shaking her head as she took one last glance in the mirror with a smile. _

_Walking down the stairs she heard mother yelling yet again because of his little comment about "hot chicas." Not because it was offensive towards women but, because she desperately wanted me to be "healed" of this "gay disease." The past three months all Spencer heard from her mother were a bunch of "your just confused honey"'s and "Ooo, did you see that cute guy at church ? I could set you up because i know his mom."'s. Spencer had learned to ignore it but, she wonder if her mother would stop being in denial and ever accept her._

_We had gotten through the first day of school and even though it was mostly uneventful I did manage to become a cheerleader not by will because some girl named Madison said she loved my top and pulled me in the gym for cheer leading tryouts. I didn't really want to but, Glen was trying out for basketball and he was my ride so it was either watch sweaty apes run around trying to shoot a ball or dance around and scream like an idiot-. Wait, i Made the wrong choice , didn't I__? I was pulled out my thoughts when __my mom asked, _

_"See any cute guys?" _

_and I said, "No but, there were some girls "_

_ That really set her off and she made me go to my room but, i just went there and listened to Paramore for awhile. All the while thinking gorgeous brunette.  
"Ooo, what about that one?" Glen questioned. _

_"Yeah, Glen she's hot," I replied showing no interest in the conversation._

_We had just pulled up to school and Glen was asking me his series of normal everyday questions._

_"What about her ?", he asked and i glanced for a second and saw beautiful flowing locks of wavy brunette, a black t- shirt that stuck to her in all the right places and a dark blue mini-skirt that accented sun-kissed long legs._

_"Damn," I muttered and before i could register what was happening Glen was walking over towards and i quickly bolted towards him to stop. I began to pull roughly on his arm and he began to scream and as i pulled for the fourth time he wiggled his way out of my grip and i knocked backwards onto someone._

_Before i knew it, I was completely drenched in her coffee and all i could focus on was her hair and how soft it felt against my skin and her overwhelming scent of strawberries. Glen's howling laughter brought me back to earth._

_" Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I repeatedly exclaimed._

_She was about to turn when replied,"You should be. You really start watching where your go-"_

_"Spencer" she said when she finally turned around with a slight smirk._

_"Ashley" I said reciprocating the smirk._

_"I'm so sorry" I said one last time._

_"Hey, no worries__ if you were anyone else i would be furious and i__t's not everyday I get a beautiful girl wet so quickly." she replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

_I blushed slightly and said," That was a cheesy line but, I'll let it slide since I cost you a coffee. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?"_

_" I could think of a few but, since I couldn't get your number the other-"  
_

_She was cut off yet again her pursuit to get the gorgeous blonde's number_

_"Chica, what are you doing associated with this Ellen wannabe? What Ashley? resorting to this in attempt to get a girl wet. Madison cut in._

_Spencer frantically looked between Ashley and Madison's glare stand off and before she could answer Madison continued, " Never mind that, come one chica let's get to cheer practice." and with that Spencer was dragged off leaving Ashley crushed._


	3. Can I Have Your Number, Now?

It was fourth period and Ashley had dragged Aiden along to her favorite to try to rack her brain around the fact that the first girl she's ever really liked was a cheer bitch . They sat on the hood of her cherry red '69 mustang overlooking the city of Los Angeles.

"So want to tell me why you dragged me here? You only take me when it's serious?", Aiden asked.

"I think I might really like a girl and it's more than physical attraction." Ashley admitted nervously.

"That's great Ash! I knew you'd find that someone. So, who is it and what's the problem then?" Aid replied.

"Spencer Carlin, and she's cheer bitch and she let Madison walk all over me for being gay when she is too. I don't want a hypocrite who can't come out the closet. I don't need another Staci!" Ashley practically scolded.

"Look, Ash what Staci did to you was wrong and honestly fucked up but, not all girls are Staci. Did Madison even let her say anything before she dragged her away?" She shook her head and Aiden continued, " See? just her the benefit of the doubt because if you don't you miss out on something special."

Geez, Aid you're like the perfect gay guy and could you be more like a hallmark card?" Ashley replied with a playful nudged and Aiden returned the nudge .

"Shut up, Ash. I'm sensitive girls love that shit", Aiden said.

As they got back in the car and after a few minutes of silence Ashley said, "Hey Aid?" "Hmm?" "Thanks, bro" "No prob, I'm always here for you Ash. Just want you to be happy." Ashley shot him that trademark full-blown nose-crinkling grin.

Ashley had decided to go to her afternoon classes and was surprised with who she saw sitting next to the only seat in AP English.

"Ashley Davies, what a pleasure to join us. A day late although." Ms. Hamilton greeted.

"Well, you know me . couldn't stay away from you for too long." Ashley announced with a wink while the rest of the class howled in laughter.

"Hey," Ashley said as sat down next to Spence and could sense Spencer was uneasy from the conversation in the morning and slightly shocked Ashley had initiated the conversation.

"Hey, look I just wanted to apologize for this morning I should have said something. I know, it makes me a hypocrite but, I'm you could forgive me and we could get know each other?" Spencer rambled on.

"Look, it's cool Madison didn't you much of a chance to respond and i was just a little off guard by the fact that a girl like you was a cheer bit- I mean cheer leader." Ashley whispered.

"Cheer bitch? and girl like me " Spencer responded with the most adorable head tilt and confused grin.

"Hey, how'd you know about cheer bitch?" Ashley questioned with a nose-crinkle and raised eyebrow.

"That's what me and my ex called them," the blonde replied.

"See! A girl like that. A girl who calls cheer leader's cheer bitches does not become one."

"In my defense, I didn't think they were the same everywhere and I wanted people to get to know me before they blew me off for they blew me off being gay."

"No offense but, they'll write you off no matter what and at every school the cheerleaders always think the gay girls all 'secretly want them/" Ashley said using air quotes which made the blonde softly chuckle which was like music to the brunette.

"Yeah, well thanks for the uplifting advice."

Don't mention it. Anyways, since every other time I've been interrupted can I get your num-"

"Ashley Davies, I sometimes wonder why you show up out of the blue and not pay attention. Now I see why but, you and Ms. Carlin have time to talk each other at a more appropriate rather than while I am teaching."

"That's what i was trying to set up" Ashley mumbled under her breath. Ashley was pulled out of thought when a crumpled up paper was thrown at her head. Ashley looked to her to see a snickering blonde with an amused smirk. Ashley was confused and shot her a glared then picked a up the paper and flattened it out to find the 10 magic digits.

_310-562-4391 ;)_


	4. Let's Get to Know Eachother

'Finally' is all Ashley could think of. She finally had the number of the girl who had occupied her thoughts 24/7 since she saw her walk int o her Summer Blowout.

_'Ring, Ring'_

As soon as the bell rang Spencer and Ashley had walked out the class together and all Spencer could think was 'Why was she even on the squad', 'What if what Ashley said was true and she shouldn't even put effort in to befriend cheerleaders if they're all homophobes no matter what?', and most importantly 'Damn, Ashley looks so good in that skirt. I hope she calls me.' Ashley caught Spencer staring twice in the class and every time Spencer immediately looked away with deep red blush coating her cheeks and shy smile which Ashley found adorable.

"So, what class do you have right now?", Ashley asked in attempt to make small talk.

"Um, I have Art but, I still don't know where it is, though."

"No problem, I'll walk you to art, it's actually right next to my music class."

"Do you like music?"

"Do you like breathing?" Ashley replied deadly serious then cracked a smile and they both giggled.

"Heh, I like that movie."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny and to answer your question I like music. I'm in music for the credits and I play the guitar. What about you and art?"

"That's cool. I like art but, I'm more into filming to capture moments rather than drawing them, ya' know?"

"Yeah, SpI get what you mean that's pretty coll that you know what you wanna do. Well, we're here."

"Yeah... Wanna walk me to cheer practice after class gets out?" Spencer questioned shyly looking down at her feet waiting for a response.

"I'd love to," Ashley answered with a nose-crinkling grin.

As soon as Ashley got into class she picked up her acoustic and went to the back of the class to play play and mind her own business. She began to play the song and hum the words under her breath.

_'Ah, now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover_

Ah when she comes walking over  
Now I've been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over '

'Dammit, Davies you've barely know the girl and here you are singing love songs. Man up, and be the suave Davies girl with the impeccable charm that drives all the girls wild.

Ashley packed up her guitar and head out the door to pick up Spencer.

_While Spencer was in Art_

_Spencer sat down in_ Art_ next to Chelsea and paint on the clean canvas and began to draw the most beautiful pair of dark chocolate eyes with golden flecks in them._

_"Damn, girl whose eyes are those?' Chelsea asked curiously._

_"No one's just felt like drawing eyes," She replied nonchalantly._

_"Well, whoever it is, you got it bad," Chelsea joked._

_'C'mon Spencer you barely know her but, those eyes you could look into forever and- Dammit! Snap out of it You barely know her all you need to do is just keep it chill and use the trademark Carlin head tilt.' Spencer thought as she washed of the paint brushes and walked out the door._

"Hey, Carlin. Let's get you to cheer practice so you could show off your school spirit!" Ashley did her best valley girl impression and mimicked the cheerleader's routine.

_"For someone who makes fun of the cheerleaders you know a lot of their moves" Spencer announced with the raise of an eyebrow and a smirk_

_Ashley shrugged," Eh, with a best friend like Aiden I do end up going to a lot of his games to support and I do end up paying attention to the hot cheerleaders except for a few of them. Some they're personalities ruin their looks." All she could think about was what Staci had the audacity to do just to be popular._

_"Am i one of them?" Spencer asked hopefully._

_"Well, I haven't seen your moves, yet but, as far your personality and looks go , eh." Ashley said jokingly which earned a playful glare ans nudge from the blonde._

_"Just kidding Spencer, you're beautiful," Ashley said in a whisper._

_Spencer ducked her head and blushed but, before she could respond someone butted into their conversation._

__**Do we even have to guess who ? Please Review. **


	5. We Need to Talk

"Seriously, dyke try to pick up on someone of your own species. I guess you have a thing for cheerleaders you can't get ,huh?" Madison interrupted.

Before Ashley could interject Spencer quickly jumped in, " You know what Madison all you narrow-minded cheer bitches are nothing more than walking diseases that are an infestation to high school and I would love nothing more than to be associated with Ashley rather than a homophobe like you!"

Spencer was still confused as to what the 'cheerleaders you can't get' comment meant but, she knew now was not the time.

"Chica, you don't even know the bad news Ashley is. You may think she wants to be your friend but, the girls she can have she gets bored of and then force herself on to straight girls she can't have like us.

"Well, news flash I'm gay and I don't give a fuck about anyone's past and I don't judge people by their past so fuck off Madison." and with that Spencer walked off dragging a frozen Ashley who's jaw was on the floor.

Once in the parking lot Ashley finally managed to collect herself and knew they both had questions.

"Damn, the only other person who stood up to Madison like that is me." Ashley started.

"Yeah...", Spencer replied still uneasy about what happened.

"Hey, Spencer do you have a ride, to you know , your house?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Glen was my ride after cheer practice but, now..."

"I'll take you home or, we could go somewhere to talk about things?"

"Sure, like where?"

"We can go to my house or pretty much anywhere. The world is our oyster!" Ashley joked and instantly felt better that she had earned a giggle from Spencer.

"We can go to your house, Ash."

Ashley smiled at the nickname and opened the car door for Spencer.

After a few uncomfortable tension-filled minutes in the car Ashley looked over at Spencer and sense she was uneasy.

Ashley shuffled through the songs and chose "All the Small Things" by Blink-182 and could see the blonde knowing she had made the right choice song wise.

Once at the house after Ashley opened her car door Spencer stood there with her mouth agape.

"You live here?"

"No, we're breaking in so stay quiet."Ashley whispered and started performing weird spy moves as they made their way throughout the house which made Spencer giggle.

"Ashley is that you?" A tall middle aged woman with dark brunette and plastic lips asked as she approached Spencer and Ashley.

"We've been compromised. Abort, Abort." Ashley whispered.

"Ashley what have i told you about bringing your play things home?"

"Christine, this is Spencer who is not my play thing. Spencer, this is Christine who is unfortunately my mother."

Spencer and Christine shook hands then Christine slapped 350 dollars on the table.

"Ashley, hopefully this will hold you off for the weekend. Try not to let your play things take too much this time." and with a glare she left.

"Spence, I am so sorry that she is so rude and-"

"You called me Spence." she interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry/" she replied sheepishly.

"Don't be I liked it and and I'm cool with what she said but, we both still have a few questions, right?"

Ashley nodded and they made they're way up to her room. The walls were covered with band posters and pictures of her and Aide, her and a middle aged man with blonde hair when she was younger, and her and a younger brunette with the same nose & eyebrows.

"Really cool room, Ash," Ash put a her hand on the blonde's shoulder when Spencer sat down next to her on the bed since she could sense she was uneasy.

"Thanks, you know you can ask me anything and I promise I'll answer it as honestly I can and not get offended, please?"

"Okay, um... is it true that you've been with a lot of girls?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"12."

"Did you get bored of all of them?"

"Most of them because none were special and not really smart or funny except for one."

"What did she mean by forcing yourself onto straight girls?"

"The one girl I wanted a relationship was, was with Staci the co-captain. She and I were in a relationship for 5 months and Madison found out. One day she...

_'Ring Ring'_

_"Hey baby, how are you?"_

_"I'm good but, I'll be better in a second."_

_"Why, babe?"_

_"Ugh, stop with nicknames you stupid dyke! I never liked you so stop trying to force yourself on me I'm straight."_

_"You weren't saying that when you had you're fingers thrusting inside. In fact, I think you were saying all the thing s you wanted to do to me and that you loved me."_

_"You took advantage of me I was drunk."_

_"You weren't drunk every time and we did it a lot!"_

_"Please, you're nothing more than a loser"Staci replied and Ashley could her the giggling in the background._

_"Who else is there!" Ashley screamed as her blood boiled._

_"You're pathetic Davies stay away from girls who don't want you take a hint!" Madison said into the phone.  
_

_"That was the end of it and ever since then no other girl has felt worth it to try and attempt a relationship with."_

_Spencer pulled Ashley into a hug and brushed her lips against Ashley's ear and whispered, "Ash, I'm so sorry"_

_"Don't worry about it Carlin. I've made my peace with it. I just hope I've answered all your questions."_

_"Yeah..." they held each others gaze for a moment until Ashley asked if she wanted to watch Buffy and Spencer grinned from ear to ear and said sure._

_After a while Ashley sitting on her bed talking about how 'it isn't even a question that faith is hotter than Buffy' and rambled on until she heard light snoring. She smiled to herself then tucked the girl in to go downstairs._


	6. Call Me Anytime

_'Ring, Ring'_

Ashley heard the cell phone still ringing after 5 five minutes straight and had assumed Spencer was not waking up anytime soon, so she decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello? Spencer is that you? You better get your ass home. We have to talk about your little outburst at school."_

"Spencer's asleep right now. Who is this?"

_"I'm her goddamn mother! Who's this?"_

_"I'm Ashley"_

_"I swear to god I thought we cured her of that gay disease! That girl does this just to piss me off! You get her ungrateful ass home and you never see her again!"_

and just like that the call ended leaving just a mortified Ashley sitting on the edge of the bed. She quickly got up and sat next to Spencer . "Spence, wake up beautiful", Ashley softly cooed as she slowly shook her awake while tucking a loose strand behind Spencer's ear. Spencer slowly opened her eyes and put on a goofy grin when she felt Ashley tuck her hair behind her ear but, immediately dropped the grin when she looked into Ashley's eyes and saw fear.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Your mom called you... She heard what happened at school and need you to go home."

"What else did she say?"

"Something about never seeing you again and about gay being a disease." she murmured while looking down at the ground.

"You're not going to listen to her are you?"

She looked up with a huge grin and replied, "Of course, I just didn't know if you would listen to her once you get home."

"Ash, she doesn't rule my life. There's only so much she can do before I stop caring."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to who can listen and relate. Here's my number. It's only fair since you threw your number on a piece of paper at me." she said with a grin.

"Thanks Ash." When she went to grab the paper she felt the same little tingle she felt when she danced their first night and when looked up Ashley mirrored her look.

After a minute in an intense gaze. Spencer using newly found discovered courage sat up closing the gap between them and a few seconds after their lips crashed Ashley began to respond to the kiss and kissed her back. It was slow and passionate until Spencer began straddling Ashley and began to bite and suck on Ashley's bottom lip. Spencer began to kiss Ashley's neck and sucked her pulse point. Ashley then traced her tongue across Spencer's bottom lip begging for entrance and Spencer willingly obliged. After a few minutes the girls simultaneously broke away. When Spencer opened her eyes all she could see was Ashley grinning like an idiot and her chocolate eyes were filled lust and desire.

"Wow..." was all Spencer could breathe.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you walk through the door at the party."

"Me too and I'd love too stay and do this but, I really should get home and brace myself for hell."

"Okay I'll drive you."

They had finally pulled up to Spencer's house and just as Spencer was about to walk out of the car when Ashley delicately grabbed Spencer's wrist and said "Spence..."

"Hmm?"

" I meant what I said. Call me anytime. No matter if you need to talk to someone at 12 in the morning cause you're bored. I'll always pick up." Spencer pulled Ashley into a hug and Ashley softly kissed Spencer's neck and with that she walked in the house. As soon as the door slammed she instantly heard the screams.


	7. Late Night Conversations

**Ashley's POV**

****Ashley had been playing her guitar for over 2 hours almost certain that the gorgeous blonde would take her up on her offer to call her. Ashley knew by that 2 minute conversation with Spence's mom that Spencer was going to get yelled at or worse. She wished nothing worse would happen. She carefully placed her guitar in it's case and turned off the light. She would never admit it but, besides her car, her guitar was like her baby. She even named it. Little Sandy was a beauty and when the notes rang out it was almost as beautiful the husky laugh of a certain blonde someone. Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard the ringtone for that certain blonde someone.

_'Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try t-'_

__"Hey beautiful`

"Hey Ash..." Ashley could sense the hurt in her voice and could her the sniffles which means she had been crying

"What's wrong, Carlin?"

**Spencer's POV**

_"Spencer what the hell were you doing with the Davies girl. I hear shes a bad influence and why are you going around saying you're gay? We're hear to get rid of that disease you have so you shouldn't go around yelling that you are gay because you'll get rid of it soon!"_

_"Ashley is the nicest person I have met at that hell hole and as much you want to think being gay is something you can get rid of, it's not! You can't get rid of me being gay and the more you try the more you'll get rid of me!"_

_"What's going on here!" Dad cut in while running down the stairs with Glen and Clay trailing closely behind him._

_"You're daughter is being spiteful and doing anything to hurt me and hurt this family! She's selfish and ungrateful." Mom said looking at me with disgust._

_I sat down on the couch and Clay and Glen immediately came to my aid cooing kind sentiments and after awhile_

__**Ashley's POV**

"I knew the only thing that would make me feel better is to talk to someone who could relate."

"Wow, Spence I'm so sorry and the only thing I could say is try to look at the positive." I replied and was rewarded with a scoff.

"Look, blue eyes you had three people come straight towards you ready to make you feel better after what happened and you had someone stay up late playing music waiting for you to call so they could cheer you up.?"

"You were staying up late for me?" I could practically hear her smiling.

"Of course, I was hoping you'd call"

"Why?"

"'Cause I knew you'd probably have a rough night and I have a question for you."

"Thanks, and what might that question be, Miss Davies?"

"Would you um... maybe like to um. go out with me tomorrow night, like on a date?"

"I'd love to" Spencer replied giggling.

"Oh, cool" Ashley said failing to be nonchalant and suppress her excited. Spencer continued to giggle louder.

"I got you to laugh and agree to go out on a date with me my goals in life are complete. Anyways, onto a much more important question"

"What might that be?"

"What are you wearing?"I seductively whispered and even though she couldn't see me i wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Night Ash and by the way I can practically feel you wiggling your eyebrows."

_'How'd she know that?'_ 'Night blue eyes, sweet dreams."

"Ugh, god one day with this girl and I am turned into a fucking sap," I groaned.

"What girl has got you sappy?" Kyla interrupted.

"Geez Ky, don't you ever knock?"

"Nope, so whose this special girl?"

"Spencer Carlin" I said with a dreamy daze on my face.

"You mean the one with the totally hot brother on the basketball team."

"He's definitely not the hottest Carlin but, yeah."

"Oh my god you totally have to set me up with should totally go on a double date."

"Um, no I want to get this girl alone and get to know her."

"Get to know her body is more like it."

Shut up, it's not like that with her. She's special and worth he attempt to try a relationship" I glared at her and pushed her softly.

"Wow but, still we should totally go out on a double date. I'll get Glen to set it up for tomorrow." I threw a pillow at her head and she got up to walk out and right before she left she said , "I'm happy for you Ash. You deserve happiness."

"I'm happy for me too," and with that she she closed her eyes and drifted into dreams revolving around the blonde beauty.


	8. Friday Mornings

Spencer had woken up early for some reason and on a week day no less. It was 7 and she was already dressed and ready for school so she walked downstairs to find her father awake with no mother in sight. She must've took the early shift to avoid her daughter. Her father was attempting to tie his own tie and make coffee. Spencer shook her head at this and smiled. Ever since her mother shipped them off to L.A. their lives had changed in huge and drastic ways but, they're were also the little things that we're killing them inside as well. Her mother no longer was there in the morning to prepare the coffee, tie her husband's tie, or kiss him goodbye before he went to work. Spencer made her way towards her father and in attempt to try and make thinks more noral she tied his tie for him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her beaming with a wide grin and sparkle in his baby blue eyes.

"Thanks honey," he responded.

"Hey dad. Can I hang with a few friends tonight?"

"Tell Ashley I said 'Hi', sweetheart."

"Thanks dad," she replied with an ear to ear grin.

**Spencer's POV**

I strolled into the living room to find Glen watching 'Ed Edd 'n' Eddy'.

Spencer shook her head and said, "I can't believe you used to like this show."

"Hey, I recall a time when a certain someone walked around with a piece of wood with a drawn on smiley face for two weeks and said ' no onw touches my plank'."

"Hey, you chipped two teeth by chewing those ridiculously large jawbreakers." They both burst out laughing.

"At least I didn't watch Dexter's Laboratory just to to check out his sister DeeDee."

"Ah, DeeDee my first love." I said as i stared off into space with a goofy grin on my face.

"So, you and Ashley Davies, huh?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Think you could hook me up with sister Kyla?"

"Don't know but, I got a date with Kyla's sister tonight."

"Really, even after you knocked her down and ruined her coffee. I guess you really made her fall for you that day." Glen said as he started to laugh at his own terrible joke. This is why I loved Glen so much because with me he could be the goofiest dork and everyone else would still see the popular jock but, to me he was the overprotective and dorky older brother.

"Shut up, anyways it's almost time to go. Let's get Clay downstairs so we can go." I exclaimed as I was about to make my way out of the living room when Glen stopped me.

"Hey, sis"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I'm happy for you." Glen announced with a compassionate and loving smile

"Thanks," I reply beaming at him.

**Ashley's POV**

I've walking around for 10 minutes anxiously waiting for the blonde beauty to appear. The crowd of people suddenly part like the red sea. Yeah, I can make bible references even though I don't believe in all that religious stuff but, anyways when they part I see my blonde beauty the kids all have different looks. Some are purely disgusted with her, some are in awe of how she stood up to Madison, and some just don't care. She continues to walk as if nothing is affecting her which is the smartest move but, I could tell she needed someone. I quickly excused myself from the conversation with Aiden and Kyla that I was half-listening to. They nodded in understanding and went back to talking about Aiden's weightlifting and I rolled my eyes. I quickly set my gaze a blonde walking away from the quad with a short white jean skirt that stuck to every curve and black sleeveless top that hung beautifully.

"Spence, wait up!" I yell and she immediately turns around with a genuine smile but in her eyes you could see she was still hurt.

"How's your first day out going so far. Do I have to kick anyone's ass yet, beautiful?" I interrogated with a small smirk.

"It's easier than the last time I came out . All I have to do is deal with the looks and look out for the jock and cheerleaders."

I swung an arm around her and announced, "Hey, Aiden and your brother run the jocks now so basically all you have to worry about is what you're going to wear on you're date tonight."

"Speaking of that..." _'Please don't cancel, please don't cancel' _"Where are we going?" she asked with an adorable head tilt.

"Now where's the fun in telling you that, Blondie?"

"Ugh, fine. you're no fun." she groaned as she opened her locker.

"Actually Blondie, I'm full of fun." I said with a seductive wink and I noticed all the Paramore and Coldplay posters. I made note of that for later tonight.

"You know, that wink is more dorky and cute than sexy." she replied with a smug smirk as she giggled placing books in her bag

"Smokin' badasses like me don't do cute."

"No, cute dorks like you don't do sexy."

"Oh, so you're saying I can't do sexy? I might as well stop trying and showing these legs or the sto-"

Her head snapped back and quickly replied, "no,no, no you shouldn't stop trying."

"And why is that Ms. Carlin?" I questioned with a smug smile.

"'Cause you're sexy," she murmured.

"What's that Miss Carlin?" I asked raising my voice a little.

_'Ring Ring' _ " I said you're sexy!" she yelled and as the bell went off when everyone became silent. Her face turned beet red as all eyes were on her in the hallway.

"Damn right I am. This sexiness will pick you up at 7," and with that I walked away letting loose of my laughter that I held in. When i turned around I could definetly tell she was looking at my ass when she quickly turned away blushing as everyone else still stared at her as if she had a few screws loose up there.

_'Not sexy my ass'_ I thought with a wide smirk on my face.


	9. Ready for Our Date?

**A/N: This is more of filler chapter. Nothing big just a transition from school to the date.**

**Ashley's POV**

The rest of the day went well for me and Spencer and I got to know more about her. I didn't learn that much because she wanted to save that for our first date which I was more than okay with. Nothing too bad happened to Spencer because she was able to avoid the cheerleaders for the most part. There were a few "Dyke!"'s and "Lesbo"'s but, before I could do any real damage she told me it was nothing she couldn't handle or never heard before. When she laid a hand on my shoulder and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. It was amazing that a simple touch from her could drain all the angst and anger from my body. We sat together at lunch holding hands together. Lunch took a turn for the awkward when Aiden pointed out the faint hickey which I couldn't even spot if he hadn't had pointed it out. I'm pretty sure everyone knew who gave it to me because Glen, Clay, Aiden,and Kyla obviously knew about me and Spencer. Chelsea was seated next to Clay and I was almost certain she knew as well but, I still made the terrible excuse the that I was vacuuming my neck caught onto the suction 'thingy'. I usually am great making lies up on the spot which I'm not proud of but, that hickey caught me off guard. There were so many things wrong with that excuse that I couldn't even count the problems on my fingers. First of all, I'm pretty sure they all knew I don't clean but, they decided not to press on the issue and I was grateful that they had made the correct decision. Once we were alone we had a very interesting conversation that went a little something like this

"I'm so so so sorry, Ash," she repeatedly apologized.

I was going to let it go but then I thought 'She could use a little teasing.'

I lean down and brush my lips against her ear as I hear her breath hitch and whisper slowly, "Next time, be gentle."

I could practically feel the shiver run down her spine when she stuttered, "N-n-next time?"

I was loving the effect I had on her and thought I'd push my fun to the next level. "If you play your cards right, stud," I replied with a sexy wink and walked away swaying my hips seductively giving her a perfect view of my back side while she sat they're all hot and bothered.

You might be wondering where I am right now. Right now, I am in the car and I just can't wait to pick her up on our very first date is it cool- you know the rest of the song. Anyways, right now I figured I'd call her to see what the Paula status of the house is.

_'__Ring Ring'_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, gorgeous?"_  
_

_"Hey you. Where are you?"_

"I'm actually outside, is it cool if I knock on the door? Is your mom home?"

_"No, knock I'm still finishing up though."_

"Cool, I'll go in and say hi to Glen and Clay."

_"Kay, bye."_

"Bye, beautiful."

Before I hung up I could hear giggles in response to my pet name for her. I knew I was laying it on thick but, I wanted her to remember her first date with me and I also wanted her to know how special she is to me. I approach the door and knock twice. I am greeted with a middle aged man with piercing blue eyes similar to Spencer's and short and wavy jet black hair. He flashes me a genuine smile which calms me down just a tad.

"You must be the infamous Ashley. Nice to meet you" he says extending his hand out while his 1000 watt smile never falters.

"Nice to meet you to sir," I reply flashing my trademark nose-crinkling while letting go of his hand

**Spencer's POV**

I just got off the phone with Ashley and she still has me giggling like a schoolgirl when she calls me beautiful or gorgeous from someone else I wouldn't care but, she says it I know she means it. I still haven't decided on a top but, since I'm a little pressed for time I remember her saying her favorite color was blue so I throw on a light blue crop top to bring out my eyes and zip up my torn and worn out white jeggings. Then I slip on my black chucks and walk downstairs. Halfway down the stairs I hear voice and since Glen and Clay are upstairs in their respective rooms I know she is talking to my father. I stop and I know I shouldn't but, I eavesdrop anyways.

"Please call me Arthur. So Ashley, you're presence has stirred up quite a bit of trouble in our family."

"I'm sorry sir. Those were never my intentions."

"What are your intentions towards my daughter."

"I uh, intend to um care for Spencer, show the u-utmost respect, have her home at a reasonable hour, and attempt to make her as happy as she has made me these past few days." _'Damn' _is all I could process in my mind.

I walk downstairs and my dad says, "Well, that's good to hear, Ashley. Enough questions I'll let you to get to your date," and with that he walks off to the kitchen but, not before he flashes a subtle wink in my direction. She turns around and her jaw drops. _'Just the reaction I was going for,' _I thought.

"You look...wow. Um, should we uh, get g-going," she stutters extending her hand out unable to take her eyes off of me. If it were anyone else looking at me like that I would feel offended but, with her she makes me feel beautiful like a goddess.

"You don't look that bad yourself, Ms. Davies" I reply with cocky grin as she tries to snap herself out of her daze. I grab her hand and with we enter her car and begin our first date.


	10. First Date

**Ashley's POV**

As soon as I saw those sun kissed long legs walk down the stairs I immediately swooned then began stuttering like an idiot. I literally almost swallowed my tongue and my mind couldn't even process words at the moment. After the conversation with Mr. C I was still a little tightly wound and nervous. I take a minute to calm myself down and attempt to be smooth and lay down the charm. Needless to say I failed but, right now were driving in my car with 'Paradise' by Coldplay playing in the background and her head is bobbing to the music. She notices me staring and when I don't look away she ducks her head with a noticeable nervous smile and deep red blush appears on her face.

When 'Misery Business' starts playing she squeals, "Oh my god, I love this song!"

"I figured you might." I reply suspiciously

She gives me an incredulous look as if she sees right through and can read me like an open book which sends a shiver down my spine. "Ah you certaintly are a mystery," she replies in a mock english accent. She sighs then continues, " The enigma that is Ashley Davies."

I quirk an eyebrow unsure how to reply then say,"If it helps you can ask me anything Spence."

"Well then, where are we going?"She responded hopefully.

"Nice try but, if I told you I'd have to kill you"

"Ash..." she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't pout beautiful or I'll be forced to kiss it off."

We stared at eachother for a few seconds then my eyes flickered from her cerulean blue eyes to her pouting lips that were daring me to make a move. I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear then leaned in. I know it's cliche but, in that moment it was like sparks and fireworks. I pull back and see a smile tugging at her lips and her eyes are still closed hopefully she is processing the sparks in that kiss like I just was.

"See you're smiling now. You're smile is so beautiful you should never hide it Spence. Anyways, we're here now." I open her car door for her then pop the trunk. I take out a picnic blanket, a normal blanket, two candles, a lighter, two cans of diet coke, and boxes of Italian takeout.

"I figured even though you've been in LA a couple months you've probably never seen the best view in the city. I also didn't know if you liked Italian and I was going to bring champagne but, then I remembered you don't drink. I'm sorry if I'm nervous I just everything to be-" my rambling is silenced by lips crashing into mine and before I could respond with my lips she pulls back.

"Perfect, I know it is and so are you." My heart melts and my knees turn to jello.I smile and my nose-crinkles.

"Thanks, let's eat," I say as I bend over to light the candles.

The rest of the night we talk about anything and everything. I learn most of her cute little habits like if she finds something truly hilarious she snorts and bites her lip when she's nervous. After awhile we're snuggled up under the blanket on the hood of my car.

"I hate that you can't see the stars in the city," I announce.

"Yeah, it's one of the things that I miss about Ohio."

"I'm sorry, you had to leave Ohio."

"It's not your fault and besides there are some things I'm really starting to like about LA.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said leaning in and kiss my cheek, then right below my ear, and on my neck. After a few minutes she shivered.

"You know, since you don't have to be home for two hours. Do you want to go to my house and watch a movie. I pretty much have every movie under the sun. I haven't watched half of them. Kyla tells me I'm a hoarder." I ramble while she looks down mervously and then I realize what she must be thinking.

"No, no nothing like that. i promise I'll keep it PG. I just don't want this night to end," I whisper while bowing my head.

"Okay."

XxxxxxxxxxX

When we get there she soon finds out I wasn't lying about my dvd collection. She ended up choosing "Bring it On" which I was more than okay because two words Eliza and Dushku. That is all.

Right now we're about an hour into it when I hear light snoring on my chest and we're all snuggled up. I realize she has to be home soon. I slowly shake her in attempt to wake her.

"Spencer," I coo softly. She wouldn't budge so I reach into her hoodie's pocket and look in contacts and call her father but, not before I change my contact's name.

"Hello?"

_'Hello, Spencer?_' a deep voice questions.

"Actually, it's Ashley, sir. Spencer fell asleep during the movie and I was wondering if she could sleep here because she looks so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her?"

'_It's fine. Thank you for calling ahead and please take care of her._'

"Don't worry sir, I will." I say before hanging up. I carry Spencer up bridal style and lay her down in bed and wrap my arms around her and snuggle my nose into the crook of her neck taking in her scent before drifting off to dreams of me and a certain blonde beauty.


	11. Authors Note

**This fic is being discontinued. It was more a fiest time to improve my writing rather than be a serious story. The writing was bad, but had a good plot. If you enjoy Glee whatsoever check out my new faberry, if not thanks for sticking with this one although it ended abruptly. I have been working harder on my writing since my first attempt and this new fic is an improvement. Thanks for the support . I love you all**

**-G**


End file.
